Collide
by tinystarkitten
Summary: w00t, my first songfic evah! to Collide by Howie Day. ShuichixYuki. Rated because of vague memories of the previous night. Yeah, just... read it...


Homg, songfic! Every time I hear this song on the radio, I mentally shout "It's the ShuichiXYuki song!" So I finally decided to make a songfic about it. This is my first songfic, so if there are problems, I'm sorry.

Expect frequent changes between the names Eiri and Yuki

Because disclaimers seem to have infected nearly every fanfic I've seen on ffn: If you think I own anything (even my computer --), you're an idiot:D

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Shuichi opened an eye to see the morning sunlight pouring into the bedroom. Damn that light. It always woke him up far earlier than he'd like. Early morning was the only time he didn't feel like turning into a random chibi and being hyper.

Beside him, Yuki made a grunting noise. It seems _he_ didn't exactly appreciate the east-facing window either. Shuichi leaned over to his lover and kissed his cheek before slowly and carefully sliding his legs out from under Yuki's. Once out of bed, he stretched and walked out, glancing over his shoulder to look at Eiri one last time before exiting the room.

Meanwhile, Eiri was pretending that he hadn't felt Shuichi's kiss nor seen him look back at him in such a loving way and pulled the covers over his head.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

An hour later, Shuichi was fully awake and his usual hyper, happy self. Yuki had just stumbled out of the bedroom and was trying his hardest not to fall back asleep on the couch.

"I'm going now Yuki, I'll see you later tonight!" Shuichi chirped, heading out the door. Yuki made a grunting noise that could have resembled the word "bye" if heard correctly.

As Shuichi closed the door behind him and started making his way to work, He thought about Eiri. He hadn't had an actual conversation with his lover in days. Okay, so he'd never had an actual conversation with his lover ever, but that wasn't his point. The pink haired man had been trying his hardest to be the best to be the best lover anyone (Yuki, in particular) could ever hope for, but the older man just wouldn't open up. Okay, so he _did_ have an approaching deadline, but that didn't give him a reason to completely ignore Shuichi. Sure, sure, there had been last night, but somehow Yuki hadn't seemed as into it as he usually was. Come to think of it, Eiri hadn't even _smiled_ once in the last few days. No, he wasn't one to smile 24/7 like his partner, but occasionally at least a smirk would creep onto his face.

Shuichi sighed and glared daggers into the ground, hoping that it would make him feel even the tiniest bit better.

It didn't.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Once at NG studios, Shuichi started to sing. He wasn't in the recording studio at the moment, no. But he sang his heart out. Occasionally, Hiro or Fujisaki would tell him to shut the hell up, but he waved off their complaints by saying that he was rehearsing "or had they forgotten that Bad Luck had a concert tonight?"

Of course when K pulled out his trusty gun and told Shuichi he'd wear out his voice if he kept singing, the pink-haired man commenced shutting up.

He didn't want to though. Shuichi knew that he _had_ to keep singing or else thoughts of Eiri would creep into his mind again

Thoughts of how they met, of how he had sworn to become a great songwriter to show Yuki that he does, in fact, have talent. Thoughts of how they had gotten closer and closer, despite the older man's attempts to push him away.

Shuichi had to keep singing to forget that.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

Yuki sat in front of his laptop, waiting for inspiration. He'd just had ideas yesterday, dammit. Unfortunately the damn brat was just too good of an opportunity to pass up last night, so he had been "torn" away from his work.

Damn brat...

Shuichi...

He could see it all again. Reading the boy's horrible excuse for lyrics, seeing the idiot jump in front of his car. He'd tried not to fall in love, he honestly had, but Shuichi was just different somehow. Perhaps it was the fact that the young man had stuck to him like a fly to flypaper. Perhaps it was the fact that he practically _was_ a girl, with his cross dressing and pink hair and uke-ness.

But whatever it was, Eiri had fallen in love with the boy. That he could no longer deny. But if Yuki _was _so infatuated, why had he been completely ignoring him, even though the pain on Shuichi's face was so obvious?

Ah, inspiration. He placed his fingers on the keyboard and began typing.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide._"

Yuki looked at the clock a few hours later. He saved what he wrote and turned off his laptop before turning on the T.V.

_Don't stop here_

Shuichi stood there, in front of the audience, mentally bracing himself for the performance. It was going to be broadcast live. He had told Yuki what time it was going to be on, but whether or not the man was going to be watching, he had no clue.

_I've lost my place_

Yuki watched his lover on the television screen, singing his heart out. it was a new song that Eiri hadn't heard before. Not that he cared, the lyrics still sucked. But when the camera zoomed in on Shuichi's smiling face, Yuki felt a twinge of guilt for putting so many frowns on the boy's face the last few days when this was the alternative.

_I'm close behind_

All around him, Shuichi heard the words "good job" or "that was excellent" or "You were great out there." The man didn't care, those compliments he heard at the end of every concert, even though they did earn the polite "thank you"s they deserved. The only person Shuichi really wanted to hear those words from was Yuki. But he figured that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Shuichi bid his friends goodbye and started the lonely trip back home.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

"I'm home!" Shuichi announced happily, swinging open the door. No response. It didn't surprise him really; he figured Yuki could've cared less. But the silence was deafening. It was too early for Yuki to have already turned in for the night and the sound of typing was suspiciously absent.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called cautiously. He went into the living room and, to his relief, saw Yuki standing there, his back turned but looking over his shoulder and looking at him.

Upon seeing the boy, Yuki turned around and made his way toward him.

"You did great tonight." He muttered before embracing his lover and planting a soft kiss on the younger man's lips

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_


End file.
